


The Four of Us   /    Los Cuatro

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Our Home  [Palawan - Canon Divergent AU]  |  Marquillo ♥ [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, and Raquel&Sergio can be happy in their little paradise, and raise their kiddos in peace ♥♥♥♥, because it's AU where Rio and Tokio don't fuck things up, but also AU, happy bbys in palawan♥, so everyone can go on living their best happy filthy rich lives in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Raquel makes a surprising discovery and tells Sergio.





	1. Chapter 1

Raquel Murillo was a logical woman.

So when she first noticed the symptoms, her instincts kicked in.

She had been pregnant before, after all.

Here, in their little isolated paradise, there wasn’t exactly easy access to a pregnancy test, but sometimes experience spoke louder than any stick could.

And now, it seemed, there was a little life growing inside of her once again.

Her heart swelled at the thought of having a baby with Sergio.

She supposed some of the signs could be attributed to menstruation or even a hormonal imbalance, but Raquel knew better.

Even though she was in her early forties, she was still an active woman in the prime of her life. She was healthy – healthier, in every sense, now that she was here with Sergio and far away from all that damaged her back home – and her period still came like clockwork every month.

But not long after they began, the symptoms didn’t let up. Instead, they deepened.

And it all became totally clear.

_A baby…_

Now, the question was – how would she tell Sergio?

What would he say? How would he react?

A dark thought stopped her in the tracks.

What if he didn’t want a baby?

They had never talked about it.

They never discussed of possibility of having a child together…

So what if… _No!_

Regardless of his reaction, Raquel vowed this child would be welcomed and loved.

Leaving the bathroom that was annexed to their room, where she’d just violently expelled the contents of her breakfast for the fourth day in a row, she went out in search of Sergio.

She found him in the large living room, looking out at ocean that adorned their view every day.

“I was thinking,” he began when he saw her approach him. “Maybe the three of us could go on the boat tomorrow afternoon. Paula has been asking to out on the water, to see the dolphins.”

Raquel supposed there was no time like the present.

“Four of us,” she amended.

But, clever as he was, the strange comment went right over his head.

Instead, he thought she’d meant her mother.

He softened.

“Raquel, I’m not sure it’s a good idea for your mother to join us. She hasn’t been very stable lately, maybe another time. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not talking about my mother.”

Sergio frowned.

“Well… I’m sure Maria would appreciate an extra day off, especially on a boat,” he said, referring to the nice local lady they’d hired to take care of Mariví. “But I don’t think she would enjoy having to follow us around all day and–”

Despite being incredibly intelligent, sometimes he could be completely clueless.

It seemed she would just have to spit it out.

“Sergio, I’m pregnant.”

The man in question, who had single-handedly orchestrated the most complex and daring heist in history not too long ago, froze like a deer in headlights. Raquel frowned at his still form, but he just stood there like that, staring at nothing, completely petrified in time and space.

“Sergio?”

He still wouldn’t move.

She’d been cautious – no, straight up terrified was more correct – of his reaction to the news.

But, this… this was unexpected.

Not knowing what else to do, Raquel gently coaxed Sergio to one of the nearby lounge chairs and helped him sit down. It was clear that he, too, needed a moment to process the information.

The look on his dark brown eyes told her as much.

It seemed as if his mind had frozen along with his body.

Raquel crouched down next to him and put a hand on his knee.

“Sergio, sweetheart,” she murmured softly. “Are you alright?”

No reply.

Then, when she had straightened and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts, Sergio re-gathered his wits about him, snapping out of it; he finally spoke again,

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“Pretty sure. I mean, 99% sure. I haven’t taken a test yet or anything, but the symptoms don’t lie. They’re the exact same ones I had with Paula.”

Then, his lips formed the biggest goofiest smile she’d ever seen on him and he let out a laugh.

“A baby?” he asked, his voice full of wonder.

Raquel’s eyes filled with happy tears of relief and she nodded again.

“Yes! We’re having a baby.” Then, she was the one that froze as something occurred to her. “I– I hope it’s just one baby. You don’t have twins or triplets in the family, do you?”

Sergio shook his head, pensively. “No, not that I know of.”

“Good,” Raquel sighed and grinned. She sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest, lounging back with him on the chair. “Because I don’t think I could handle that.”

He smiled and dropped a warm kiss on her forehead.

“You can handle anything.”

Raquel looked up at his adoring face and reached up to take his face and kiss him passionately. After they parted, she snuggled back against him.

“Boy or girl?”

She laughed. “It’s too soon to tell.”

“I know,” he smirked. “But what do you want?”

“What I want… is a happy, healthy baby. I don’t care about the gender. Hell, it could be a magical unicorn with wings that sprinkled stardust and I would still love our child just as much.”

Sergio laughed loudly. He could feel his heart triple in size inside his chest.

_Their child._

Then, he moved into action.

“I’ll call for the doctor right away,” Sergio announced, straightening from their seat and lifting them both from the chair.

One of the privileges of being filthy rich was that you could have a private doctor on call whenever you needed it, while also counting with his utmost discretion and professionalism.

He continued, “You need a check-up to make sure everything is alright and to… confirm.”

The goofy smile returned.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her as he left the room.

Both of them had the same silly lovey-dovey expression on their faces, like they were falling in love all over again.

As he walked to the house phone – the only one they had on hand to use, for safety reasons – Sergio’s mind considered the news he’d just gotten and what all of this meant.

This new life he and Raquel had made was proof of their love.

A sign. A new beginning.

Now, all that was left was for him to follow through with his plan.

Sergio thought of the engagement ring he had safely tucked away in one of his drawers. He’d bought the damned thing even before she’d come to Palawan, back when he could only hope that she would come to him and give their love a chance.

But, like a coward, he’d kept it hidden all this time, just basking in their together and trying not to ruin anything, too afraid to lose her again.

Well, enough was enough.

This baby marked a new stage of their life and their relationship, right?

It was time.

He was going to propose to Raquel. Very soon.

*******

The next day, as planned, they set out on their boat with Paula in the afternoon, to search for a much desired sight of dolphins.

The little girl wandered the edge of the boat and nearly perched herself on the railing, trying to see any animals that might be swimming underneath the surface of the water. But Sergio was always close by, keeping an eye on her and warning her not to go too far.

He was so careful and caring.

Raquel smiled as she remembered the doctor’s visit the previous day.

Only two hours after Sergio had sent for him, the doctor had arrived at their home. And given them the best news of their lives by confirming Raquel’s suspicions.

She was indeed pregnant.

Six weeks pregnant, to be exact.

The doctor knowing it was a case of a possible pregnancy had been kind enough to bring a small but very effective ultrasound machine, so he could get a look at the fetus and confirm its existence. They had even been able to hear the faint yet steady thumping of their baby’s heart. Sergio had held Raquel’s hand all the while, their eyes shining bright with tears.

That night, they had made love until the sunrise in celebration of their new child.

On the boat, Raquel finished setting the food for their little picnic-style dinner on the deck and called for them. Paula came running in a bee line toward the waiting meal.

“Paula, don’t run,” Raquel instructed sternly.

Paula pouted, not liking being admonished.

But Sergio had Raquel’s back.

“Don’t make that face. Your mother’s right,” he told his step-daughter. “Running on a boat like that could be very dangerous.”

At that, Paula shrugged, not impressed, and turned her back to them to look back at the dolphins as she ate her sandwich.

Sergio and Raquel, on the other hand, were pleased.

Together, they made one hell of a parenting team.

Smirking at each other, they quietly high-fived before delving into their food.

After eating and putting everything away, they sat together like that – as a family – on the deck of their boat, watching the sunset while Paula gazed lovingly at the dolphins that jumped and played in the water.

Raquel leaned her head against Sergio’s shoulder and he placed a strong arm around her, bringing her in closer.

He placed a hand over Raquel’s still flat stomach.

Their little family.

_The four of them._


	2. Los Cuatro   [ESP]

Raquel Murillo era una mujer lógica.

Así que cuando ella notó los síntomas por primera vez, sus instintos se manifestaron.

Después de todo, ya había estado embarazada antes.

Aquí, en su pequeño paraíso aislado, no había exactamente un acceso fácil a una prueba de embarazo, pero a veces la experiencia hablaba más fuerte que cualquier palo.

Y ahora, al parecer, había una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella una vez más.

Su corazón se hinchó al pensar en tener un bebé con Sergio.

Ella suponía que algunos de los indicios podían atribuirse a la menstruación o incluso a un desequilibrio hormonal, pero Raquel lo sabía mejor.

A pesar de que tenía más de cuarenta años, era una mujer activa en la flor de la vida. Estaba sana -más sana, en todos los sentidos, ahora que estaba aquí con Sergio y lejos de todo lo que le había hecho daño en su país- y su período seguía siendo como un reloj cada mes.

Pero poco después de que comenzaron, los síntomas no cesaron. En cambio, se profundizaron.

Y todo se hizo totalmente claro.

_Un bebé..._

La pregunta era: ¿cómo se lo diría a Sergio?

¿Qué diría él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Un pensamiento oscuro la detuvo.

¿Y si no quería un bebé?

Nunca habían hablado de eso.

Nunca hablaron de la posibilidad de tener un hijo juntos....

¿Y si...? _¡No!_

Independientemente de su reacción, Raquel prometió que este niño sería bienvenido y amado.

Saliendo del baño que estaba anexado a su habitación, donde acababa de expulsar violentamente el contenido de su desayuno por el cuarto día consecutivo, salió en busca de Sergio.

Lo encontró en la gran sala de estar, mirando el océano que adornaba su vista todos los días.

“Estaba pensando,” empezó cuando la vio acercarse a él. “Podríamos ir los tres en el barco mañana por la tarde. Paula me ha estado pidiendo para salir al agua, para ver a los delfines.”

Raquel suponía que no había momento como el presente.

“Los cuatro,” enmendó ella.

Pero, por muy inteligente que fuera, el extraño comentario le pasó.

En vez de eso, pensó que se refería a su madre.

Se suavizó.

“Raquel, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que tu madre se venga con nosotros. No ha estado muy estable últimamente, tal vez en otra ocasión. Lo siento.”

“No estoy hablando de mi madre.”

Sergio frunció el ceño.

“Bueno.... estoy seguro de que a María le gustaría tener un día libre extra, especialmente en un barco,” dijo él, refiriéndose a la simpática señora local que habían contratado para cuidar de Mariví. “Pero no creo que le guste tener que seguirnos todo el día...”

A pesar de ser increíblemente inteligente, a veces podía ser totalmente ignorante.

Parecía que tendría que decirlo de una vez.

“Sergio, estoy embarazada.”

El hombre en cuestión, que había orquestado por sí solo el atraco más complejo y atrevido de la historia no hace mucho tiempo, se congeló como un ciervo delante de un faro. Raquel frunció el ceño, pero él se quedó así, sin ver nada, completamente petrificado en el tiempo y el lugar.

“¿Sergio?”

Aún así, no se movía.

Ella había sido cautelosa - no, simplemente aterrorizada era más correcta - de su reacción a la noticia.

Pero, esto... esto era inesperado.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Raquel condujo suavemente a Sergio a una de las tumbonas cercanas y le ayudó a sentarse. Estaba claro que él también necesitaba un momento para procesar la información.

La mirada de sus ojos marrones oscuros le decía eso mismo.

Parecía como si su mente se hubiera congelado junto con su cuerpo.

Raquel se agachó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

“Sergio, cariño,” murmuró suavemente. “¿Estás bien?”

No hubo contestación.

Entonces, cuando ella se enderezó y decidió dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos, Sergio recobró la razón, saliendo de su estado de shock; finalmente volvió a hablar,

“¿Estás segura?”

Ella asintió.

“Bastante segura. Quiero decir, 99% segura. No me he hecho la prueba aún, pero los síntomas no mienten. Son exactamente los mismos que tuve con Paula.”

Entonces, sus labios formaron la sonrisa más tonta que ella había visto en él y él soltó una risa.

“¿Un bebé?” preguntó, su voz llena de admiración.

Los ojos de Raquel se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

“¡Sí! Vamos a tener un bebé.” Entonces, ella fue la que se congeló al ocurrirle algo. “Espero que sea sólo un bebé. No tienes gemelos o trillizos en la familia, ¿verdad?”

Sergio agitó la cabeza, pensativo. “No, no que yo sepa.”

“Bien,” suspiró y sonrió Raquel. Ella se sentó en su regazo y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, recostada con él en la silla. “Porque no creo que pudiera manejar eso.”

Él sonrió y le dejó caer un tierno beso en la frente.

“Puedes manejar cualquier cosa.”

Raquel miró su adorado rostro y se acercó para tomar su rostro y besarlo apasionadamente. Después de que se apartaran, ella se acurrucó contra él.

“¿Niño o niña?”

Ella se rió. “Es demasiado pronto para saberlo.”

“Lo sé,” sonrió con satisfacción. “¿Pero qué quieres?”

“Lo que quiero... es un bebé feliz y sano. No me importa el género. Joder, podría ser un unicornio mágico con alas que salpicaban polvo de estrellas y aún así amaría a nuestro hijo.”

Sergio se rió a carcajadas. Podía sentir el triple de tamaño de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

El bebé de ellos.

Luego, se puso en acción.

“Llamaré al médico de inmediato,” anunció Sergio, enderezándose desde su asiento y levantando a los dos de la silla.

Uno de los privilegios de ser inmensamente rico era que se podía tener a un médico privado de guardia siempre que lo necesitara, al mismo tiempo que se contaba con su máxima discreción y profesionalismo.

Él continuó, “Necesitas un chequeo para asegurarte de que todo está bien y para... confirmarlo.”

La tonta sonrisa volvió.

“Enseguida vuelvo,” le dijo al salir de la habitación.

Ambos tenían la misma expresión tonta y cariñosa en sus rostros, como si se estuvieran enamorando de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono de la casa - el único que tenían a mano para usar, por razones de seguridad - la mente de Sergio consideró las noticias que acababa de recibir y lo que significaba todo esto.

Esta nueva vida que él y Raquel habían hecho era una prueba de su amor.

Una señal. Un nuevo comienzo.

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba era que él siguiera adelante con su plan.

Sergio pensó en el anillo de compromiso que había guardado en uno de sus compartimentos. Él había comprado la maldita cosa incluso antes de que ella llegara a Palawan, cuando él sólo podía esperar que ella viniera a él y le diera una oportunidad a su amor.

Pero, como un cobarde, lo había mantenido oculto todo este tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía y tratando de no arruinar nada, demasiado asustado para perderla de nuevo.

Bueno, ya era suficiente.

Este bebé marcaba una nueva etapa de su vida y su relación, ¿no?

Ya era hora.

Iba a pedirle matrimonio a Raquel. Muy pronto.

*******

Al día siguiente, como estaba previsto, salieron en su barco con Paula por la tarde, para buscar una vista muy deseada de los delfines.

La niña deambuló por el borde del bote y casi se posó en la barandilla, tratando de ver cualquier animal que pudiera estar nadando debajo de la superficie del agua. Pero Sergio siempre estaba cerca, vigilándola y advirtiéndole que no se alejara demasiado.

Era tan cuidadoso y cariñoso.

Raquel sonrió mientras recordaba la visita del médico del día anterior.

Sólo dos horas después de que Sergio lo hubiera llamado, el médico había llegado a su casa. Y les dio la mejor noticia de sus vidas al confirmar las sospechas de Raquel.

De hecho, estaba embarazada.

Con seis semanas de embarazo, para ser preciso.

El médico, sabiendo que se trataba de un posible embarazo, tuvo la amabilidad de traer una pequeña pero muy efectiva máquina de ecografía, para que pudiera ver al feto y confirmar su existencia. Incluso habían podido escuchar el palpitar débil pero constante del corazón de su bebé. Sergio había sostenido la mano de Raquel todo el tiempo, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer en celebración de su nuevo hijo.

En el barco, Raquel terminó de preparar la comida para su pequeña cena estilo picnic en la plataforma y los llamó. Paula vino corriendo hacia la comida que la esperaba.

“Paula, no corras,” dijo Raquel con firmeza.

Paula hizo pucheros, no le gustando que la amonestaran.

Pero Sergio apoyó a Raquel.

“No pongas esa cara. Tu madre tiene razón,” le dijo a su hijastra. “Correr en un barco así podría ser muy peligroso.”

Ante eso, Paula se encogió de hombros, nada impresionada, y se volvió hacia ellos para mirar a los delfines mientras se comía su sándwich.

Sergio y Raquel, por otro lado, estaban contentos.

Juntos, formaron un gran equipo de padres.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro, chocan los cinco en silencio antes de indagar en su comida.

Después de comer y guardar todo, se sentaron juntos así - en familia - en la terraza de su barco, mirando la puesta de sol mientras Paula miraba con cariño a los delfines que saltaban y se divertían en el agua.

Raquel apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Sergio y éste la rodeó con un fuerte brazo, acercándola.

Puso una mano sobre el estómago plano de Raquel.

Su pequeña familia.

_Los cuatro._


End file.
